


Through the mirrors

by 4jenrens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Mention of blood, Vampire!Jisung, Vampire!Renjun, cursed mirrors, witch!jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4jenrens/pseuds/4jenrens
Summary: Sometimes weird situations lead to very nice things.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun & Park Jisung
Kudos: 24





	Through the mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> hii !  
> as always procrastinating on everything and putting out an other one shot...  
> (though a maybe future bonus chapter is already in mind !!)  
> i hope you'll like it :]

It was weird. Well, Renjun has seen a lot of weird things in his life. Being a vampire helped bringing odd situations into his existence, even though he wasn't that old. 

The night brings out the most out of humans, and honestly, he quite liked that. Renjun wasn't the type to see himself as better than humans or any other supernatural creature, so he had for habit to mix himself in the crowds. Going out with humans is fun for him, they always end up testing their limits, and Renjun was fond of the thrill of not knowing what could happen next. However, Renjun didn't had a lot of very close friends. The crowds he was going out with often changed, and he preferred it that way. Moreover, he had Jisung, a baby vampire he was teaching the ropes of nightlife and Haechan, whom he was closed with, despite not knowing a lot about. 

Being a young vampire, hanging out with all sorts of people most nights until mornings and not having any special fear were all the factors needed to put him in random situations. And he has already had a fair share of those, but everytime, a part of him just freezes and tracks back to everything that could have possibly lead to that actual moment. 

  
  
  


Right now, it was 9pm and he just had woke up. Nothing weird up until now, just his morning routine. He had woken up and went to the bathroom to see his face in the mirror. Still nothing weird. Except his brain was telling him something was up.

Renjun wasn't sure yet, but he always trusts his instincts so he knew something was up, but still couldn't pinpoint exactly what. Until he lifted his head after washing his face. 

In the mirror facing him was someone else. That was weird. Sure, when he was little he read some fairytales, and some included villains imprisoned in mirrors. That could possibly happen but the person replacing his own reflection was just applying some lotion on his face. Do bad people even have some skin care routine ? They're still people, Renjun thought, so why not.

Renjun just stared at him, still confused and wondering if he really had woken up. Maybe it was just a dream. At least he hoped so, because all of this already made him way too tired. But his dream theory shattered as his new reflection coughed of surprise and started talking.

"Um.. hi ?.. ah is this even real, or did I just died at work and everything is just a big dream ?..."

The reflection then started ranting messily while still applying his lotion, to what Renjun didn't know how to respond. Until his brain finally caught on the situation.

"Um yeah, hi.. I can hear you... m'not sure if it's a dream but that would mean we're both having the same one.... also I think you can stop slapping yourself, your lotion is already applied well enough.."

The reflection just stopped in his motion and stared at him with big eyes, for a few seconds. 

"Oh. Right, thanks... Um.. sorry it's kind of awkward.." the reflection answered with a small smile.

"It's only awkward if you make it i guess.. And I don't think anyone else has been in this situation before so yeah... um.. though you don't seem that freaked out ? Are you familiar with magic stuff ?" Renjun's brain finally woke up in totality, and he was determined to find out what was happening and who he was facing instead of himself.

The reflection's face lit up after the last question, and Renjun thought that maybe, just maybe, this situation was worth it just for the eye smile he just witnessed. 

"Yep!! I'm a witch... well I can't really do spells but I'm really good at potions!! I even work at a potion store... but um yeah... I don't think potions can be that useful for our situation, sorry..." He was still smiling. "By the way, my name's Lee Jeno. And you ?"

Renjun thought for a few seconds, guessing the boy wasn't lying and couldn't do evil after the pure smile he gave him.

"Huang Renjun. I'm a vampire... and no i'm not hundreds of years old. But yeah I'm not help either to fix our situation..."

Jeno smiled at him.

"Well, nice to meet you, new skin routine mate i guess !"

Renjun smiled too. 

"Yeah, nice to meet you too."

  
  
  


Both of them kept talking, to learn a bit more about each other. Renjun learned that Jeno was from a human family but had witches friends, from whom he learned how to make potions. He recently just had his license to validate his skills and to have the right to call himself a witch. In return, Renjun talked about him being a big brother to a newly turned vampire, and how yes, he still bites people to eat, but only with their consent. After a moment though, Jeno started yawning. Renjun had been suspicious that, as a vampire, the time he would be up would be the time Jeno would be asleep. And it turned out to be that way. Both boys had spent an hour talking, not really having any idea of why suddenly they became each other's reflection, so in the end they decided to just talk since there was no harm done.

Once Jeno left to go sleep, Renjun stayed in his bathroom, just sitting on his bathtub's rim, to think about the whole thing. Mirrors couldn't become incidentally magic and do stuff like that, so it had to be someone's doing. But if Jeno's words were true, then neither of them could've done it. From the talk they just had, the both of them were quite different, so Renjun couldn't trace back to a common point leading to this. It was weird.

Sigh. Renjun still had the whole night to live and yet he already was as tired as if he already went out. Getting up to go back to his room and see what to do, the reflection in the mirror once again caught his attention. It was his. He was seeing himself again. Well, at least it meant that the connection wasn't always there and that he would still be able to prepare himself for the night.

☆

Weirdly enough, Renjun only saw Jeno back again in his mirror a few days later. Except this time, Jeno was getting up to work while he was coming back home from an outing with Jisung.

Removing his makeup, Renjun saw his own reflection to shift to Jeno's. The latest was surprised and waved at him. 

"Hi! It's been a while, I almost thought what happened a few days ago was really a dream..."

"Hi! Same, but now I guess we only see each other if we're in front of our mirror at the same time... which honestly is cool... not that I don't enjoy your presence, but I still need to see my face while getting ready to go out."

Jeno giggled. And oh, what a soft sound it was to Renjun's ears. 

"Yeah I guess you're right... so let's help each other out ? By the way start removing the makeup on your other eye now you're done with your left one!"

Listening to the boy, the vampire took a new cotton pad and started cleaning his left eye.

"Thanks.. mh by the way, if you want to get ready for work I can just leave an hour and come back.. I have time now." 

"No no no no!! Stay here, it's fun to have someone to talk with while getting ready... also do you think I should talk with some smarter witches about our mirror situation ? I mean, I don't dislike you either but I'm also curious about it... ah is my hair ok ?"

"Yeah it's cu- ok... and yeah I was also thinking about talking about it to some friends if it happened again so if you wanna ask around just do..."

Renjun basically gave up on his night routine at this point and was solely focused on the witch. Usually, he didn't cared that much about people, but Renjun was happy to see him again. He missed him. 

Jeno talked again, with embarrassment. 

"You know, it's weird but I kinda missed you ? I mean.. we only talked an hour but thinking about it, the situation was fun... and I never met a young vampire... at the shop only mean old ones come and they only want to talk with pure witches.."

"Sorry.. our elders really aren't the best... but me too... If both of us felt the same it's not weird anymore I think. And talking with you is relaxing."

Both of them reddened and looked down.

"..h-hey, do you think we should experiment how this whole thing work ? I honestly think nothing bad could happen and it can be fun... maybe... i think..."

Jeno just said that with a small voice, still not looking up.

"Oh that could be interesting... do you have something in mind already ?"

Renjun yawned, seeing from the corner of his eyes the sun rising up and peaking through his windows.

"I'm not sure yet... plus I have to go to work and it's already sunny and you look tired... let's just think about some stuff we want to try and let's share our ideas next time we meet ? Um by the way do I ok enough to go out right now ?"

Renjun smiled at the cute boy taking a few steps away from the mirror and pivoting so he could judge his whole outfit.

"More than ok I think. And about the experiments let's do what you just said... m'sorry I really gotta go now the sunlight is really bright right now.. Gotta close all the blinds.. Vampire stuff you know... See you around, and have a nice day !"

Renjun then waved at the boy and turned away to go to his bedroom. "Good night to you ! Thanks for the help and see you soon !" Renjun heard as he was entering his room. Chuckling at the witch enthusiasm, he thought that maybe this situation was nice. Maybe it wasn't too weird and could stay that way, in the end.

☆

Afterthought, maybe it wasn't that nice. Renjun had been woken up by his phone ringing continuously. As a vampire, in the idea he didn't need that much sleep but in the facts he loved the cosiness of his bed. So having to get out of it while it was still sunny was the beginning of a mediocre day. 

The sun wasn't really harmful to vampires but it caused headaches, that's why vampires were more into nightlife instead. Renjun wasn't an exception, even though some times he'd get out during the day to go to parks or catch up with Haechan. This day was a bit different however, because he had to fetch down Jisung, who caught into trouble. 

Jisung was a human turned vampire, and wasn't really like what people thought of vampires. He was young, shy, a bit of a nerd, not liking crowds nor attention. Renjun took a liking to him after meeting him at the observatory. After talking about the universe and more, Renjun found out Jisung didn't had any older vampire figure to learn from. In general, he was a great kid but he had some trouble getting food sometimes. 

So this is how, in late afternoon, Renjun was out to get a crying Jisung who apparently failed biting someone without making it a mess. Jisung's face was wet of tears mixed up with the blood dripping from his mouth and staining his clothes. Not saying everything, Renjun just took his hand and took him back to his place to clean him up.

  
  
  


Once Renjun managed to calm down Jisung, he took him to his bathroom and made him wash his hand before sitting him down on the sink's counter to clean him up. 

"Seriously Sungie... It's ok it happens to everybody... You didn't killed them... lift you head up. Don't worry, I'll go with you next time..."

Jisung was avoiding his eyes and just staring at his hands. When he started to talk, his voice was still shaking and almost inaudible. 

"I'm sorry I'm so bad at this. Sorry I woke you up... I didn't want to, I swear..."

Renjun stopped cleaning him and just cupped Jisung's face in his hand.

"I am serious. It's ok. Jisung, just look at me. Everything's fine, I'm gonna clean you and we will watch a movie, ok ?"

Jisung nodded, and just like that, the atmosphere was lighter as Renjun went back to clean the blood from him.

Cleaning the bloody cloth under water, Renjun thought that just like that, the day would be fine and over. But of course, nothing wasn't always nice.

"Um... Renjun ? Is everything ok ?"

The new voice startled both vampires, especially Jisung, who jumped off the counter and made himself smaller behind Renjun. (Which was a bit funny since Jisung was at least two heads taller than Renjun.)

"Wow hey, sorry, I didn't saw you here Jeno... you've been here since how long ?"

Renjun felt Jisung holding on his hand harder as Jeno's reflection in the mirror was scratching his neck of embarrassment.

"Ah, I just arrived... um came home a bit earlier than usual from work... but if you two need time I can just leav-"

Jeno's eyes suddenly fell on both vampire holding hand and his voice went dead.

"Yeah, I know I said I enjoyed your presence but honestly right now is not the best time... Sorry..."

Renjun then turned to Jisung to make sure he was ok. The younger nodded and just sat on the bathtub's rim, sighing a little.

Renjun smiled and ruffled Jisung's hair to then walk closer to the mirror and talk to Jeno.

"Hey sorry, as you can see we're kinda dealing with vampire stuff... but umm I won't tell you to leave, that's not really nice.. but if you're ok with that let's just not talk ? Please.."

Jeno looked at Jisung in the back, staring at the floor, to then look back to Renjun. Both vampires looked exhausted and not in the best mood. 

"Hmm... you know today at the shop one of my friend messed up with his potions and some cat ears, tail and even whiskers grew on him.. he even meowed !"

Jeno giggled a bit thinking back about it, and he saw that he caught the attention of the two boys. 

"We had to feed him milk and he even purred... his roommate came to walk him home.. my boss said that the potion could last up to a whole week !!"

Jisung laughed fully, followed by Renjun too. Jeno smiled as he thought that he did what he had to do. His heart felt warm watching the two vampires laughing. Jeno then paused, and looked at the younger. 

"Oh I just realised ! My name's Jeno... with Renjun we have some sort of mirror problem as you can see... Sorry I scared you."

Jisung smiled shyly, and waved at him.

"It's ok.. your story made up to that.. I'm Jisung... um.. Renjun's little brother i guess ?"

Jeno nodded and smiled at both of them. 

After sharing the polite formulae, Renjun went back to clean Jisung while the three of them keep their small talk. It was comfortable. Not too weird in the end. 

Later, in the night, as Jisung was asleep on him while the movie was continuing on his television, Renjun couldn't stop thinking about Jeno. His easiness to make Jisung feel comfortable, his eye smile, his voice. If having magical linked mirrors lead to having someone like this in his life, he thought that then, so be it, his bathroom's mirror was linked with someone else's and it was not weird anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!


End file.
